Fallen Sakura
by HirumaManda
Summary: Kelopak bunga sakura itu berguguran tanpa suara. Melayang bebas entah ke mana, tak dapat diterka, tak mungkin diikuti./"Tateo."/for Es21 Awards: November Myth/Mami Anezaki


Disclaimer:  
>Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki &amp; Yusuke Murata<p>

for Eyeshield 21 Awards: November Myth

~ _**Fallen Sakura**_~

Warning:  
>Penuh penggalauan. Penuh dialog. VeryMinorCharaxVeryMinorChara.<p>

**-x0X0x-**

Seorang wanita muda tengah terduduk pada sebuah meja kayu di ruangan yang mungil itu. Secangkir teh dalam genggamannya, masih mengepulkan hawa panas dari proses penyeduhan beberapa menit lalu. Manik birunya menatap kosong substansi cair kehijauan itu sambil sesekali mengerling demi mendapati langit bersemburat merah sore itu.

**"Ka—kamu mau membawaku ke mana? Masakanku belum matang, Kepala Kantin bisa memarahiku!"**

**"Ahaha. Hanya sebentar saja. Kepala Kantin tidak mungkin marah, kau anak buah kesayangannya dan masakanmu paling enak di sini. Lagipula sudah ada Mihae."**

**"Ugh. Tapi kenapa mataku harus ditutup?"**

**"Karena ini kejutan. Yak! Kita sudah sampai."**

**"Apa yang-"**

**"Taraa! Cantik, bukan?"**

**"..."**

**"Mami?"**

Wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya. Perlahan ia mendekati jendela tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Coklat kokoh, merah muda mempesona. Sebuah pohon sakura menguasai pengelihatannya. Senyum terukir di wajah ayunya, dahi ia pertemukan dengan kaca, merangkai memori yang menguar mengisi rongga batinnya.

**"...Cantik."**

**"Iya, 'kan? Aku sudah yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya."**

**"..."**

**"Mami?"**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"...Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"**

**"..."**

**"Aku setengah Amerika. Ibuku orang Amerika ... Amerika yang kau benci."**

**"..."**

**"Tuan Pilot? Tateo Anezaki? Aku bicara denganmu."**

**"Aku memang membenci Amerika—**

**"..."**

**—tapi yang kubenci adalah orang-orang berkuasa di sana yang menumpahkan darah hanya demi ambisi, memperkaya diri tanpa mempedulikan jeritan menyayat hati warga tak berdosa yang haknya mereka curi."**

**"Tapi perang hanya akan menambah penderitaan mereka."**

**"Aku tahu. Karena itu aku ingin perang ini segera berakhir. Secepatnya. Dengan tangan ini. Untuk itu kami dilatih keras. Demi kemenangan Jepang, demi perdamaian dunia, demi kemakmuran di Asia Timur Raya."**

Beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh menutupi pandangan membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Disibakkannya mahkota kecoklatan itu ke belakang telinga. Desah napas pelan melewati celah bibir merah mudanya. Tubuhnya bergerak mundur selangkah, melepaskan kunci-kunci besi yang menyatukan kusen dengan kaca.

Angin musim gugur merangsek menyambutnya, membuat surai kecoklatan itu sedikit berantakan. Dia memejamkan mata, memasok udara untuk paru-parunya.

'Angin ini begitu kencang, namun alih-alih menghempaskan, angin ini seolah menjaga.'

_**Tuk!**_

Dia mengerjap merasakan sesuatu di dahinya. Kelopak sakura. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat kepala, mengikuti nalurinya. Dan _sapphire _itu sukses melebarkan pupilnya kala mendapati pemandangan yang entah kenapa menyesakkan dada.

Kelopak sakura itu berguguran tanpa suara.

'Kenapa?' batinnya bertanya.

Seakan tak membiarkan indahnya ternoda, angin membawanya pergi sebelum menyentuh bumi.

Melayang bebas entah ke mana, tak dapat diterka, tak mungkin diikuti.

Tanpa sisa, semua habis dibawanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Pertanyaan itu mengulang kembali di kepala, tanpa balasan adanya.

**"Aku akan pergi."**

**"Eh?"**

**"Kami akan segera dipindahkan. Pangkalan udara tersebut khusus untuk pilot ... pilot seperti kami."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"...Aku—Tuan Pilot?"**

**"..."**

**"Ta—Tateo? Kenapa kau menangis?"**

**"...Lihatlah."**

**"Oh."**

**"..._Kamikaze_[1] Semoga Dewa menyertai mereka. Sungguh kematian yang indah."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"Kau ... akan kembali padaku, 'kan?**

Mami menangkupkan kedua tangannya, merasakan dingin sebuah benda melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya. Cincin emas sederhana, milik kekasih yang telah melamarnya, berkata itu adalah peninggalan ibunda yang telah tiada.

Jemari itu perlahan bergerak turun, mengusap perutnya. Bibir bawah tanpa sadar digigitnya saat menyadari ada nyawa lain di sana.

"Kau merindukan ayahmu, Nak? Sudah tiga bulan berlalu. Tapi dia pernah bilang akan menikahi ibu. Dia pasti akan sangat bahagia mengetahui kehadiranmu."

_**Tok. Tok. Tok.**_

Suara ketukan pada konstruksi kayu padat membuyarkan suasana. Binar bahagia memancar dari kedua irisnya, berharap doanya dikabulkan Yang Maha Kuasa.

Pintu berderit terbuka, tak sabar menanti rasanya.

"Selamat da—"

"Selamat sore."

Sepertinya harapan itu harus ia tunda lagi saat dikabulkannya. Pria setengah baya berkacamata di depan pintu jelas bukan kekasihnya. Pria itu mengangguk sekilas, memberi hormat.

"Saya menyampaikan surat dari Komandan."

"..."

Tak ada balasan. Merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini, pria tersebut buru-buru menambahkan, "Dia mendapatkan akhir yang mulia. Permisi."

Mami masih mematung di depan pintu dengan sepucuk surat telah berpindah ke tangannya tanpa menyadari pria pirang tadi telah menghilang di balik pintu mobil dan melanglang pergi.

Tatapan penuh tanya menghiasi air mukanya. Pandangan itu tak dapat lepas dari surat pemerintah berstempel putih dan merah. Begitu resmi. Bingung dan penasaran, dengan tangan gemetar dia membuka suratnya.

_**Syuu.**_

Sehelai kelopak sakura meluncur bebas dari amplop, tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyentuh ujung kakinya.

Terbersit secuil ragu, namun ia kembali melanjutkan memahami beberapa kata yang terangkai menjadi sebuah syair merdu.

_Dia adalah sakura ketika waktunya usai dan kematian tiba. Ketika badai menggoyang batang, ia jatuh dan mati. Tapi ia jatuh dan mati secara mulia. Dia yang kekal abadi di kuil Yasukuni._

Dan surat itu pun jatuh menyusul sang kelopak, bersamaan dengan bulir-bulir bening di pipinya. Wanita itu menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Merosot, terduduk pada lantai kayu yang dingin. Bibirnya tak henti merapal nama dalam isak tangis tertahan.

"Tateo."

**-x0X0x-****  
><strong>

_Life is short, like the three days of the cherry blossom._

-**The End**-

**[1]** _**Kamikaze**_(Angin Dewa) berasal dari nama angin topan yang dalam legenda disebut telah menyelamatkan Jepang dari invasi Mongol tahun 1281. Namun pada umumnya merajuk pada serangan bunuh diri awak pesawat Jepang pada WWII. (Wikipedia)

**Mitos **yang saya ambil: Pada masa perang, orang Jepang percaya bahwa bunga sakura yang jatuh adalah sinyal kematian. Dalam kasus ini, kematiannya disebabkan karena misi Kamikaze. :D #salahemot

Yey, satu lagi _fic _absurd buatan saya! \o/ Sebelumnya, izinkan saya untuk teriak sekencengnya; Indonesia, Y U NO MENANG DI PERTANDINGAN SEPAKBOLA SEAGAMES! w(OAOw) — Salah! Maksud saya, Happy birthday, Mamori~ Maaf ya udah buat kamu jadi yatim bahkan sebelum lahir di sini. :* 

Cukup galau kah? Maklum nulisnya juga waktu galau gara-gara Indonesia ka—#dibekep #udahdeh Dan lagi juga diketik waktu lagi jam kosong, jadi maaf kalo alurnya cepet. :p #jangantirupelajargabenerini

Maaf atas bacotan gaje bin panjang dan ga penting syalalala saya. #sungkem

_Review_?


End file.
